Don Cuhrka
Don Cuhrka grew up on his native planet of Odryn. He was part of a traditional tribe on the planet, they didn't care much for the outside world and shunned those that did care. Don's father was a decorated war hero, which made it hard for Don growing up as he had to live up to his fathers standards and when he got old enough he challenged his father to a duel for dominance of the tribe. He killed his father in the process which he didn't intend to do. He was grief stricken but was forced to suppress it because shortly after, he had to protect his whole village from slavers. He was unable to stop the Slavers and his whole tribe was forced into slavery, including himself. He was sent to work in spice minds in the Outer Rim Territories. After twenty years of slaving in the spice minds, he was liberated by pirates, who took him. Don pirated for most of his life until he turned his back on it after they raided a small farming village where they slaughtered everyone. Don realized that he became what he hated so he killed the pirates he that he was with. After his pirate days were over he became a Bounty Hunter for hire. When he became a bounty hunter, this lead him to joining the CIS during the Clone Wars. He was found out that he was Force-sensitive by Dooku and was taught lightsaber skills and basic Force techniques. Battle of Necroa Prime Don led a battle group of coalition forces up the middle of the city to engage Cult of Shadow forces and stop Sivter from obtaining the Necromonus. The assault was bloody as Sivter unleashed the Schrai and waves of War Droids onto Don and other coalition forces. After hours of fighting tooth and nail to get to one of the three temples scattered throughout the city, Don finally made it inside the ancient Sith temple. There he battled a Dark Knight by the name of Rae'fear. Don severely wounded the Chiss darksider but didn’t kill him as Sivter appeared. There he confronted Sivter and his main forces but Don wouldn’t be able to fight Sivter as Sivter had the base of the temple rigged with explosives. Don had led his forces into a trap, which cost him dearly. Many Brotherhood and Jedi were killed or wounded in the explosion, but the worse thing was that Don allowed Sivter to escape his clutches. Because of Don’s failure Sivter was able to bring up an ancient Sith pyramid that held the Necromonus. After Don had regrouped his forces, he led the final attack on the pyramid. As they were crossing the large bridge that connected the pyramid to the rest of the city, a young and bold Fiona attacked Don to slow his advance. The two fought but even the confident Fiona was unable to stop Don from getting to Sivter. Fiona escaped after being defeated and Don rushed towards the pyramid, but was stopped again when the Dark Lord Vlad’druin awoken an ancient land Leviathan. Don managed to slice one of the Sith monster’s feet off while Herra attack the monster with a Brotherhood ship. The monster fell over into the deep gorge that encircled the pyramid. After the monster was gone nothing would stop Don from assaulting the pyramid and stopping Sivter. As Don and the entire Jedi and Brotherhood forces rushed up the pyramid, they fought through countless Schrai, droids, and darksiders. Don slaughtered many of the enemy but he was unable to get to the top of the pyramid where Sivter was at. After Sivter unleashed the Necromonus, all the dead and non-Force sensitive people were transformed into Necromonus Plague victims. Don was forced to sound the retreat but he would not fall back, he and an Acolyte Vulcan fought their way through the hoards of Necro-Plague and made it to the top of the pyramid. As soon as Don made it up to the final step, he saw that Sivter escaped with the Necromonus but also saw a dying John Gattoh. Don and Vulcan fought fiercely to protect their wounded brother from the Necromonus monsters. As they fought on top of the pyramid, Herra brought the Brotherhood ship over Don and rescued them from the impeding doom of the Necro-Plague. After the Battle of Necroa was over, Don swore he would not fail again when he face the Cult of Shadows. Thread Exodus Galaxy *BH:Harbinger of Death *HoD: Mantle of Darkness